This invention relates to high fidelity loudspeaker systems and more particularly to a wide range speaker system having omnidirectional characteristics.
While various speaker systems have been proposed heretofore for the purpose of achieving omnidirectional characteristics, the configuration of the present invention is believed to provide a particularly advantageous arrangement whereby the various components of such a system may be advantageously assembled into a cohesive structure which provides exceptional fidelity of reproduction and truly omnidirectional radiation characteristics in the azimuth plane in a structure having an inherently pleasing and utilitarian appearance. Furthermore, the arrangement results in an inherently simple and direct method and sequence of assembly providing support for the various components.